super_smash_brothers_life_itselffandomcom-20200213-history
Athena
Princess Athena, Titular Heroine of the Arcade Title "Athena" (1986), is a Princess Warrior of the Land known as "The Kingdom of Victory", Self-proclaimed "Heroine with Miracle Power" and has taken the role as Guardian of Heaven, Protecting the Pearly gates themselves from any intruders. However, On Li, Athena takes the role as Local Good-doer, Who simply wishes to make life easier for those on Li. She is well known on Li for wearing her trademark, Though incredibly skimpy Bikini into battle, Which she wears, as to make life easier for her when she is gifted new armors by the Titan Goddess, Whom accompanies her by various powers in Athena's moveset, as well as a Voice in her head, speaking through any equipment Athena wears at the time. Athena's history first began when she opened "The Door that must Never Be Opened", And was sucked into the many worlds under attack by the legions of the Demonic Overlord, Emperor Dante. With just her Bikini On (Due to her Dress flying off upon opening the Door that must Never Be Opened), Athena adventured through the many worlds, Rescued her personal Patron Deity, The Titan Goddess, and defeated Emperor Dante, and became promoted to Defender of Heaven! Personality Athena, Despite her fantastical nature, and self-proclaimed heroism, is actually a fairly straight-minded Girl. Living in a castle for all of her life, Athena has a serious craving for adventure whenever possible, As her previous life of being waited on Hand and Foot by Servants and Butlers in the Kingdom of Victory seemed to drive Athena mad. As a result, Athena loves charging into Danger and Battle, Even opting to fight in the Arena before taking on any missions on Li, just so she can see what she will have to keep up with. However, Athena herself is a tad dim. I mean, Who on earth opens a "Door that must Never Be Opened" Just cause? She can be bit in the side by her own wit time to time, often not looking outside the box when one can easily bum-rush a target. As well, She seems almost intentionally at the offset to prove people wrong, Just Cause. Her Bikini "Armor" Being one of such reasons, as she wears it mostly just because its what she finds comfortable, She also wears it to spite those who see it as foolish. Athena's goals, however, seem a bit imposed onto her by another deity, as God himself has banned Athena from Heaven until she can perform One Hundred Good Deeds as Repentance. However, God is eternally fickle, and will make Athena's 'Good Deed Count' Return to zero, should she show the littlest bit of sinful nature, such as eating an extra slice of cake at a buffet, or oogling someone attractive. As a result, Athena herself is a victim to a few of her own vices. She loves eating food, Can use her body to get what she wants from time to time, Can be a bit prideful toward enemies she bests, and can even grow fairly angry if pushed in the right way, No doubt hurting her Good deed Score! Athena is immediately trustworthy to any Angellic/Deity type folk, And immediately suspect, and even a tad Antagonistic toward Demon-folk, Calling almost any demonic creature "Foul Creature", Even if she barely assumes they are. This, shockingly enough, Includes most Human/Human-esque Men, as Athena's exposure to Men has usually been Heckling of her Bikini Outfit, Or showing off there almighty skills. However, Angels, Valkyrie's, Holy creatures, or even Animals tend to get an immediate positive response from Athena, as she happily will move to befriend such things. Physiology Athena is Human, for all extensive purposes. Physically, Metnally, Etc. However, Due to her connection with The Titan Goddess, Her Body possesses a natural Divine Link to the Goddesses own Magic Supply, meaning her Magic Potential is potentially limitless, But only with express use by the Titan Goddess Herself. However, Afflicted with Magic-draining attacks and statuses, Causes the Link to become burdened, and as such, Athena's Magical power becomes weakened and unstable, as she can not employ the Titan Goddesses powers without the Divine Link. Physically, Athena is a fairly curvy gal, Standing at Five Foot Even (5'0"), but possessing a decently built body, While not showing off much muscle definition, It certainly is a bit bigger than most. She normally only wears her Sandals, Satchel, Sheathe, Tiara and Bikini, and not much else. Combat Prowess Athena, by trade, is a Self-taught Warrior who has had no formal training in Combat, As most of her experience in battle was gathered by simply gathering random weapons, armors and occasionally trinkets from enemies of Dante's Worlds. As a result, She uses what she defines as her very own "Princess Fighter" Style, Using her Feminine Body to surprise opponents by attacking them with her Hips and legs, Before attacking with a weapon as a finishing blow. And among her weapons, her Most Trustworthy is her "Golden Fire Sword", A One-handed blade, Jewled with 3 Green Magic Orbs, and tied with Ribbon, which sears and burns Demonic foes with mighty strength. Paired often with her Lion Buckler, A Golden, Heart-shaped Buckler often used for smashing/Ramming attacks, Athena uses these both as her prime weapons in battle. However, She also wields a few Trinkets, such as Posidens Blessing, Allowing her to temporarily transform into a Mermaid for better under-water agility, or to smack an opponent multiple times. But, Her Magical power comes mainly from the power of The Titan Goddess, And Entity who's many magical boons includes Manipulation of Raw Elemental powers, along with the combination of said powers, The Ability to Summon Zodiacal Spirits as Temporary Magical Familiars, The Legendary Polymorph magic of "The Heaven Spell", The Summoning of many Armors and Equipments, And of course, To obtain Raw Empowerment by The Titan Goddess for a Prayer, when Athena must bring forth some righteous fury! Trivia * Athena's favorite Food is Cherries, And she particularly enjoys a strange concoction of Cherries, submerged in sap or Syrup, and Pickled in such a manner for Two weeks. However, She's also known to enjoy the occasional pudding. * Athena, Due to a majority of misunderstanding, Assumes most Human or Human-like Male's to be Demons, and will spare no time in slapping them, Unless they can prove her wrong. This is due to a lifetime of being called Toots, Honey, Babe, Baby, Or Hottie by the many demonic invaders of heaven, As well as just random human male's coming by Heaven's Gate. * Athena has extreme skill in Skateboarding, surprisingly enough, It is unknown how she is so skilled at this, But its assumed she just has a natural talent for riding a plank of wood with wheels on it. * Athena dislikes Slime and Slimy Places, Due to the way it feels, and due to how much she feels it on her skin when in combat. Category:Life Sphere Category:Female Character Category:Athena Category:SNK Category:Quote's Characters Category:Character Category:Princesses